My Demons
by EnchantressPhantomhive
Summary: Ciel was determined to figure her out, she was determined to make it impossible. Sebastian was just amused but the women's maid intrigued him.


**I know I'm bad at completing stories but hey, I am just scatter-brained. Anyways here's my new one that I will hopefully not give up on.**

**Oh I do not own, if I did why the fuck would I be here?**

Chapter 1

* * *

Ciel looked out towards the gardens. He was in his study trying to avoid his fiancé because she was so childish and _annoying _when it came to him and cute things. He knew that eventually Sebastian would run out of ways to entertain her but for now he was content. Just as he finished that thought he heard words that made him want to jump for joy.

"Goodbye Lady Elizabeth, I am sorry that the young master could not join you today," his butler's voice rang out.

"Bye," Elizabeth replied before the sound of a door closing reached his ears.

Looking at the clock, Ciel saw that it was 9:36 p.m. He decided that he was going to retire early, "Sebastian," he called, "ready my bath."

"Yes my lord," Sebastian replied as bowed placing a gloved hand to his chest where his heart would lie.

* * *

The Next Day...

Sebastian sat up and made his way to his young master's room to wake him up when knocking reached his ears. So he turned and made his way to the door to greet the visitor. When he answered the door a small child greeted him.

"Hello I was wondering if you had see- Oh my fucking ramen! Sebastian Michaelis?!" the child's loud female voice rang out in a squeal. "Wait that means that this is Ciel's house! OMFG! Is Finny, Mei-Rin, and Bard here too? Ooh and what about Pluto-kun?"

He merely nodded not knowing why or how this girl knew so much about his master and the help.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"One moment," Sebastian answered before closing the door and waking his young master and dressing him. "My Lord we have a guest, shall I let her in?" Ciel nodded tiredly. Sebastian then flitted back to the door and let the girl dressed as a boy in.

"Oh yah, the name's Ashley, my maid is outside may she enter as well?" Ashley asked. Sebastian nodded and Ashley smiled before bringing out a strange device, pushing buttons before muttering, "I cannot believe I have bars here but not in the damn city."

"Ashley-sama, you asked for me?" a taller woman asked while bowing.

"Yep Cynthya look at who it is," Ashley told her.

"Why, is it someo- Oh my fucking ramen! It's Sebastian Michaelis!" Cynthya yelled. Sebastian was confused to how they knew him but Cynthya sniffed the air before saying my master's name and pointing to an empty space but then Ciel walked to the empty space and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said the guest was a she, not his maid," Ciel spoke to his butler.

Before Sebastian could answer Ashley growled out, "Bastard! I'm a fucking chick! I just don't like dresses or skirts!" Cynthya just chuckled at her friend and master not noticing that the wig she wore had fallen off taking her wig cap as well.

Sebastian's eyes widened, she had purple, almost white hair! And then he noticed how her skin was dark but held a faint lavender tint to it. Her white/purple bangs framed violet eyes. Her nails claw-like, like his. And her canines sharp and pronounced. Her ears were pointed giving her an elfish appearance.

"Cynthya-chan you're showing," Ashley stated without looking back to even see it. Blushing, Cynthya picked up her black wig.

"Oopsie daisy," she chuckled.

Ashley sighed before walking up to Ciel, "Nice to meet'cha Mr. Phantomhive! The name's Ashley."

"Ashley?" Ciel asked making it obvious that he wanted her last name.

"Yep, Ashley, it means from the ash tree/bush," Ashley answered before winking.

"Master, you just love messing with him don't you? You even took off your ring," Cynthya muttered so no-one could her hear, at least no human, but since Sebastian wasn't human he did hear her.

"Ring?" Sebastian asked Cynthya.

Cynthya groaned, "Forgot you were a demon, luckily Ashley remembers these things easier," Cynthya sighed, "don't worry, I'm a demon too, however I am not a bound one."

"Well then why are you with her?" Sebastian asked.

"I found her and raised her till she was four, that was when I found her true parent and returned her to them unfortunately they died a while ago. I think the date was May 1, 2009. She was 11 years old. After that I raised her," Cynthya took a breath, " She is now 16 years old, and I thought we'd take a trip to the past so that she could write a Victorian era England play."

"What's her name?" Sebastian asked.

"Promise to allow her to tell people herself?" Cynthya asked. Sebastian nodded so Cynthya answered, "Ashley Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian was shell shocked but then realized that Ashley's face was almost an exact copy of his master's except feminine, "Where did she get the red hair?"

"Temporary hair dye, will wash out in about 20 more washes, her real hair is a blonde with blue highlights, and she has brown contacts in, her eyes are actually multi-colored, the left one is a deep blue and the right is a green," Cynthya told Sebastian. Just then music sounded from Ashley's phone that was in her back pocket.

_|'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
There's sex in the air I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me_

_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_  
_There's sex in the air I don't care, I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na, come on, come on, come on, I like it, like it_  
_Come on, come on, come on, I like it, like it_  
_Now come on, come on, come on, I like it, like it_  
_Come on, come on, come on, I like it, like it|_

"Shit, it's Steven," Ashley said blushing. Pressing the answer button she started speaking,

"Hey smexy, well I was in a area with no service, well actually I'm at someone's house. Thanks I like my hair too, awwwwww he is soooo cute! Can I call you back later? Thanks, I love you, cause you are my smexy buddy!" Ashley spoke with a blush before hanging up. Cynthya smirked and then laughed at her misfortune. "Shut up Jaganshi Uzumaki-Urameshi Cynthya or I swear I will punch you in the Jagan!" Cynthya paled at that and Ashley smirked. "Anywho, I still need to look for more stuff so yah, who knows maybe I'll even get to meet Jack the Ripper!" Ashley yelled way too cheerily for someone talking about running into a serial killer. After she said that though her phone rang again.

|_Will you help me hide a body~_

_C'mon we can't delay~ _

_No one can see him on the floor_

_Get him out the door_

_Before he can decay~_

_I thought you were my buddy_

_we won't get caught_

_just help me and don't ask why~_

_will you help me hide a body_

_I doesn't have to be in one piece_| [To frozen's Let's build a snowman]

"Hey sissy, no my phone was in an area with no cell service, yah I know, aww the baby's kicking, he's gonna be a soccer star ain't he? Well tell Mr. Miguel Hernandez to stop kicking your belly and that I love him and cannot wait until he's born!" Ashley spoke when she answered the phone before hanging up.

"Thank you for having us, we shall go now, let's go find somewhere to sleep for tonight," Cynthya spoke. Ashley just nodded before her head started to spin, trying too walk, she stumbled into Sebastian. "Ashley Ciel! Did you not eat breakfast again? I left it out for you!"

"Sorry ma I was just in a hurry," Ashley replied dizzily.

"You can eat here, I still need breakfast as well," Ciel stated making Cynthya say fuck due to the fact she almost said Ashley's full name.

"Well, at least you didn't say my last name huh?" Ashley chuckled, making Ciel narrow his eyes in determination. He was going to figure out why they were withholding information from him or his name was not Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

Longest chappie I have evah wrote! Anywhooo, The first song is S&M by Rihanna, and the second is from Zedge.

JA NE Bitches!


End file.
